The present invention relates generally to a unique construction for an electric or electronic protector system for use with a low voltage and/or low current power feed. More specifically, the invention relates to a new construction of a protector system for use with a power supply feeding electric or electronic equipment used to interface optical fibers with older, electrically conductive wire cables in a telecommunications network.
Due to their superior transmission quality and faster transmission speeds, many owners of modern telecommunications networks have selected fiber optic telecommunications lines in new installations and also to replace the older, electrically conductive wire telecommunications transmission lines. To replace the older transmission lines, an optical fiber can be wrapped around the exterior of the existing lines. In either case, appropriate connection devices are used to link the optical fibers to other telecommunications equipment located in a central office, or in the field.
This type of replacement process works well with the transmission lines strung in the field from the central office, or other source of telecommunications signals, to a subscriber's premises. However, the subscriber's premises often possesses older, electrically conducting or metallic transmission wires extending from the termination of the transmission lines to the subscriber's equipment, such as telephones, computers, or facsimile machines.
Because the optical fibers operate in accordance with the phenomenon of total internal reflection of incident electromagnetic wave fronts, and not in accordance with the flow of electrons, the optical fibers cannot simply be spliced into connection with the electrically conducting wires in the subscriber's abode. Thus, an optical fiber/electrically conductive wire interface device must be used.
Generally, the interface device is connected at one end to the optical fibers, and at another end to the electrically conducting wires. The interface device embodies equipment which converts the optical signals carried by the optical fibers into a corresponding flow of electrons which is applied to the metallic wires. The corresponding electron flow then travels to the subscriber's equipment, where it is utilized accordingly. This conversion process can also be reversed.
Because the optical signals are very precise, the interface device must also have the same precision. The equipment embodied therein accordingly must be very sensitive. Due to the sensitivity of the equipment of the interface device, that equipment has very specific voltage and current tolerances, and uses relatively low currents and voltages. If a voltage or a current having a magnitude greater than the interface equipment's tolerances reaches the equipment, that equipment may be damaged. The protector system of the invention insures that such over-voltages and over-currents do not damage the interface device.